Sensors can be used for a variety of applications, such as for detecting a position, speed, or acceleration of a body.
For example, with respect to rotation sensors, the body might be a wheel attached to a shaft, wherein the sensor is used for detecting a rotational position, angle, speed or acceleration of the shaft.